Rumores
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [AU] Parece que Inuyasha... / ¿Inuyasha? ¿El chico problemático? /—Si está saliendo con Kikyo. Kagome estaba enterada de cada uno de los rumores.


Los rumores pueden ser verdad o no.

Kagome no sabía la veracidad de esa información, sabia y recordaba que Inuyasha un tiempo atrás estaba saliendo con Kikyo. También sabía que habían terminado.

Los rumores decían que habían vuelto. Ella había notado su cercanía y percatado de cómo iba hacia ella y del dolor que producía su corazón al verlos juntos.

Le gustaba Inuyasha y le daba igual que lo cataloguen como un chico problemático. Le gustaba y por eso le lastimaba ver aquello.

Por reflejo se había escondido detrás de un árbol, a pesar de que le iba a entregar los apuntes de la clase, al haberse salteado una. ¡Era tan vago! sus ojos divisaron a Kikyo y a Inuyasha, vio a los dos individuos pertenecientes a los rumores que van circulando por esos días en el colegio.

_"Parece que Inuyasha... "_

_"¿Inuyasha? ¿El chico problemático? "_

_"Si está saliendo con Kikyo."_

Kagome estaba enterada de cada uno de los rumores. Esa información que rompe su corazón, los momentos que pasaba con Inuyasha, se vuelven escasos, mucho más si la meten a ella en esos estúpidos rumores.

_"Pensé que estaba saliendo con Kagome."_

_"Yo también."_

_"Habrán terminado."_

¡Ni siquiera había comenzado! Porque ella era la única, no importaba lo que supuso, lo que pensó, o lo que creyó que Inuyasha sentía por ella.

Nada importo. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, ya no quería verlos. Ya no quería.

Se abrazó al cuaderno, mientras las lágrimas no paraban. En ese el amable Hojo aparece y la ve tan triste.

—¿Qué te pasa Kagome?

No llores. Se decía a sí misma, pero odiaba esto. Odiaba pensar que volvió con Kikyo, odio el hecho de haberse hecho ilusiones y que Inuyasha sentía lo mismo que ella.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Preguntó con preocupación—. ¿Te duele algo? Ven, vamos te acompaño a la enfermería—se ofreció el chico mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba del escondite.

El mismo que Inuyasha dirigía la mirada, al oír que pronunciaron el nombre de Kagome. Sus ojos dilatándose cuando vio lágrimas en sus ojos marrones.

De inmediato, se aproximó hacia ella.

—¿Quien hizo esto?—cuestionó amenazante—. ¿Quién hizo llorar a Kagome? —Arremetió—. ¿Fuiste tú? —Tomándolo del cuello de la camisa al dulce Hojo.

—¿Yo? —sorprendió—. No lo creo...

—¿Qué quieres decir con no lo crees? —gritó—. ¿Por qué iba a estar llorando? —interrogó—. A menos que... Fuiste tú ¡Admítelo de una vez! —exclamó en voz alta—. ¿Quieres que te golpee? —preguntó aunque ya le había dado una golpiza, tirándolo al suelo—. Ah, lo siento, ya lo hice—espetó, preparado para golpearlo de nuevo.

—¡Él no fue!—refutó Kagome, sintiendose mal de que Hojo haya sido lastimado. Ayudándole a levantarse y diciéndole que se vaya.

—¿Entonces quien mierda fue?

—¡Fuiste tú, idiota! —gritó Kagome interviniendo en esta pelea sin sentido—. ¡Tú eres el que me hizo llorar! —pegándolo con el cuaderno en la nuca con tanta fuerza, que provoco que Inuyasha quede tirado boca abajo en el suelo

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?

Apuntándose no pudiéndolo creer, levantando su cara.

Se detiene, las lágrimas vuelven a caer y siente más ganas de seguir golpeando a Inuyasha. Hojo ya se había ido de ahí, directo a la enfermería al notar como se le está inflamando la mejilla.

—Sí, ¡Tu!

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Que hice? —levantándose completamente.

—Gustarte Kikyo.

Ese hecho la lastimaba. Le dañaba saber que Kikyo pertenecía al pasado de Inuyasha y volvía al presente.

—¿Gustarme? —preguntó incrédulo. Eso había quedado en el pasado—. ¡Pero si tú me gustas!

Los ojos de Kagome se dilataron, mucho más al percatarse que las mejillas de Inuyasha las tenía roja y se rascaba la mejilla, por las palabras que dejó salir de su boca, nervioso, evitando contacto visual.

Ella sonrió enormemente. Confesando sus sentimientos, provocando que Inuyasha vuelva a mirarla.

Quedó comprobado, los rumores eran falsos. En fin, Inuyasha pasaba tiempo con Kikyo porque sin querer la había metido en una pelea y había hecho que se quiebre su muñeca.


End file.
